Connector bodies, especially in the automotive field, often incorporate multiple individual electrical pin or blade and socket terminal pairs, which are axially inserted together concurrently with the connector bodies at assembly. Each of the individual pairs has a certain frictional resistance that results from the tight insertion force needed to maintain a solid electrical interconnection, and the sum total of all of these creates a high net mechanical resistance. Generally, a snap fit latch of some sort clicks into place when the connector bodies are fully seated, which indicates that all the terminal pairs have been fully seated. Some means to mechanically assist in drawing the connector bodies together to a fully seated position may be needed, beyond what a human assembler can provide through a standard manual pressing. Typically, one or more threaded fasteners may be used, which pull the connector bodies to a fully seated position when tightened. This requires an equal number of separate, tool assisted assembly operations, as well as requiring sufficient access for the tool. Another approach is a rocking or type of camming lever, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,682, in which a lever moves in a "crow bar" action, from an up to a down position, and in the same general direction as the axial seating motion of the connector bodies, to draw them together There will be instances where there is not sufficient room to package a cam lever long enough to provide sufficient mechanical advantage.